(Just a) Simple Sponge
(Just a) Simple Sponge is a song written by Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco, which SpongeBob and Ensemble perform as the fifth song in the SpongeBob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical. Lyrics : SpongeBob: Sure, I spend my days floating around : Head in the bubbles and my feet on the ground : But there is more to me than just my name : Give me a chance and I could change the game : And maybe one day Mr. Krabs would say : "The Krusty Krab's yours, it's your lucky day" : That is what I've always wanted, : Then I can finally say I've done it : Let me have adventure : Be a contender and more : Sponges: Cause you're not a simple sponge'' : '''SpongeBob: I wish he'd see I'm not just the sponge next door : Sponges: No, you're not a simple sponge : SpongeBob: There's gotta be a better way : A way to save this town I love : But how can I stop the end of the world? : Am I just a simple sponge? : Sponges: No, you're not a simple sponge : No, you're not a simple sponge : SpongeBob: So what if I'm a sponge? It's what I wanna be : There isn't anyone who stretches like me : Employee of the month two years in a row : Undisputed master of my own dojo : And everyone here knows that they can depend : On this expert jellyfisher who's a trusted friend : I can eat a lot of ice cream : I can even play my nose like TRILL : Let me have adventure : Be a contender and more : Sponges: Cause you're not a simple sponge'' : '''SpongeBob: Can't he see I'm not just the sponge next door? : Sponges: No, you're not a simple— : SpongeBob: I wish that I could turn back time : I never thought my world could end : I only wanna hang out with my friends : But fear, I fear, is dragging us down : Everyone: And now there's panic that's run amok : SpongeBob: In my simple town : Sponges: No, no, no, no : SpongeBob: No! : Just give me adventure : Be a contender and more : Sponges: Cause you're not a simple sponge'' : '''SpongeBob: I'm real sure I'm not just the sponge next door : Sponges: No, you're not a simple sponge : SpongeBob: I'm gonna find a better way : A way to save this life I love : And I am gonna stop the end of the— : Mr. Krabs: No! : You're just a simple sponge : SpongeBob: "You're wrong, Mr. Krabs. I'll find a way to stop that volcano from erupting." : Mr. Krabs: You are still a simple sponge : SpongeBob: "I'll use science, like Sandy said. I'm gonna need her on the team." : Mr. Krabs: Cause you're just a simple sponge'' : '''SpongeBob: "And Patrick, too; he's super strong. '' : ''We'll be the best team ever! Sandy's brains, plus Patrick's brawn, plus my..." : Mr. Krabs: Yes, a very simple sponge : SpongeBob: "Well, I'm not sure what my thing is, but that won't stop me. : When the going gets tough, this sponge gets going!" : No, I'm not a simple sponge : Sponges: Let me have adventure : Be a contender and more : SpongeBob: I am not a simple sponge : Sponges: I'll make him see I'm not just the sponge next door : Everyone: Yeah, yeah, yeah : SpongeBob: Now at last, I have found a way : A way to save this town I love : I am not : Everyone: A simple sponge Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants songs